When it Rains
by BitchMcGee
Summary: "Thy fate is the common fate of all; Into each life some rain must fall." - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow


**When It Rains**

_Chapter One_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Fate. If something is meant to be, then undeniably it will happen. Fate, Karma and all of that other bullshit that is supposed to guide our lives, is just the worlds way of saying "Fuck you Hannah, I hope you don't mind our laughs on behalf of your misfortune."But I don't understand it. How can this be my fate. Why am I still alive and my parents are dead? Why am I still alive? Why did I survive? Just so I can come and live with my uncle? Living here is a fate far worse than death. Is this really my destiny? No! It can't be! Destiny is is just another word for not having a choice, and karma...karma is the worlds way of punishing you for all those terrible choices that you had no control over in the first place! Well I say screw you destiny, and screw you fate! I make my own fate. Father always told me that fate is what you make. You always have a choice. I deserve the right to make my own choices. I never thought something like this could happen to me. Why is the universe so screwed up and unfair and random? I lose my parents and the universe punishes me. I mean, what's the point to all of this? Why couldn't you have just let me die! I never thought I'd be so completely terrified to go to sleep every night because I knew he would be coming, they would be coming soon. I never thought I'd have more bruises than I do make up and clothes to hide them all. Even though I've gotten pretty good at it, hiding is too hard. Smiling, laughing, being able to hold a decent conversation with someone is nearly impossible now. What I don't understand is how this could be it. The man that is supposed to be my guardian, the man that is supposed to be protecting me, is the man that I'm most afraid of. Its been one year to the day since fate took my parents from me. I should have died that night along with them, but I guess the world had other plans for me. I thought it would get a little easier, but now I just can't do it anymore. I don't want to pretend. I'm taking my fate into my own hands. I'm done. It ends tonight. No more pain. No more suffering. No more Me.  
>Sincerely, Hannah<em>

"Dude, what's up with this weather? This is like apocalyptic weather!" Tyler asked his bestfriend as he quickly swerved out of the way of a fallen tree branch at the entrance of the bridge.

"I don't know but I'm not going to let a little rain ruin my Friday night plans." Reid retorted nonchalantly. He didn't care to much about the weather; if anything he was enjoying it.

"A little rain! Are you serious? Only an idiot would be out here in this mess! I don't even see why _we're_ out here in this mess!"

"I think I just spotted your idiot."Reid half laughed, pointing out the window slightly to the left.

She was barely visible through the darkness of night and the torrential down pour going on around her. Tyler turned on his brights to the truck and she came into view. Tyler stopped the truck in the middle of the road and watched her for a moment. It was then when she stepped up on the railing of the Old Dell Bridge the he realized what she was doing. Reid and Tyler quickly jumped out of the Hummer and braced the wind and rain.

"Don't do it!"Tyler shouted over a loud clap of thunder. By this time she was already on the other side of the railing. She didn't hear him. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the railing behind her and extended her arms as far as they would go. Then leaned out and over at a 45 degree angle, looking down at the great precipice beneath her.

"Hey! Wait!" Reid yelled out equally as loud. This time the shouts weren't masked by the thunder and he caught her attention.

She whipped her head around and let one hand go of the rail, grabbing her heart in surprise. "Go away! Just stay where you are!" She shouted back at them through tears. She quickly grabbed the rail again as she felt her other hand slipping. "Please, just go away." She begged.

"We can't do that." Tyler said cautiously and took a step closer. "And you don't want to do that."

"You don't know what I want!" She yelled as she turned around to face him. A flash of lightening erupted through the dark sky, illuminating the dark patches on her body bright as day. For that split second Tyler tensed as he saw what he was dealing with and gave Reid a look of uncertainty.

"You're right, I don't know what you want, But I can't know if you don't tell me. Whatever is going on in your life...this isn't the way out." Tyler said in a calm voice as he tried to talk her off the ledge.

"Dude, she's crazy! Just grab her and pull her over!" Reid shouted from a few feet behind Tyler.

"Reid! Stop talking!" Tyler snapped back at his blonde bestfriend. He knew him to be extremely tactless at times but the thought of just snatching her back to safety had crossed his mind but he wanted it to be her choice.

She carefully turned around on the rails so that she was no longer facing out towards the fast moving waters. She held onto the railing as tight as she could. "It wouldn't matter! Nothing I tell you will matter!" She cried up at the sky just as another clap of thunder roared throughout the air. The sudden boom startled the girl and she lost her grip. She caught herself by the very bottom rail bar. "Please!" She yelped. "I don't want to die!" Another scream of panic echoed through the air right before her fingers gave out on her and she fell into the great dark below.


End file.
